


I Don't Need You To Save Me

by Lilly_C



Category: Killer Instinct (TV)
Genre: Anger Management, Episode Tag, F/M, Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-02-01
Updated: 2008-02-01
Packaged: 2018-02-05 08:01:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1811155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilly_C/pseuds/Lilly_C
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes anger is appropriate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Don't Need You To Save Me

**Author's Note:**

> Spoiler for Shake, Rattle and Roll.
> 
> A little anger management for Danielle.
> 
> There is a minor reference to the episode She’s The Bomb but this is definitely a post Shake, Rattle and Roll piece because of the timeline of the events of the episodes.

“All right, I didn’t save you,” Jack said conceding defeat.

“No, but you stopped me,” Danielle remarked anxiously.

“From what?” he pried.

“Losing control, while I was fighting off Chester in the woods.”

Jack’s eyes widened in alarm. “Why would you lose control, Carter?”

Danielle released a dolorous sigh. “These last six weeks have been hell. I’ve come close to snapping too many times.”

Jack helped Danielle to her feet. “Come with me, Carter.”

“What for?”

“Anger management, you need it.”

*

Jack was holding his punch bag. “This is anger management.”

“How is it?” Danielle asked, rolling her eyes at his statement.

Jack calmly smiled at Danielle. “Take your coat off and come over here.”

“All right,” Danielle said, tossing her coat on a chair as she took her place infront of the bag and Jack.

“Close your eyes and picture the source of your anger.”

“Jack, this is silly,” Danielle protested, opening her eyes.

A weak chuckled escaped from Jack’s lips. “When you’ve pinpointed the source of your anger, start punching.”

“I just get one?” Danielle asked.

“Yeah, who do you have in mind?”

“Three people and nature,” Danielle gloomily replied.

“Let me guess, Carter, I’m on that list?”

“Yes, along with John Moore, Chester and earthquakes.”

Jack momentarily released the punch bag. “Focus all your rage on me.”

“What?”

Jack gently stroked her face. “Think about it. I piss you off more than the others, so picture me and start punching.”

Danielle began to slowly and weakly hit the bag. “Focus Carter,” Jack ordered as Danielle’s hits became harder and faster. “That’s my girl.” Jack praised as tears streamed down her face.

Danielle wailed as she went for one final punch. “That’s for calling me a slag and pissing me off!” she yammered before crashing to the ground.

Jack sat beside her, wrapping her in his embrace. “It’s okay,” he whispered, pushing her hair away from her face. “It’s over.”

Danielle continued crying, smudging her mascara when she rubbed her eyes.

“Are you feeling better?” Jack enquired caringly.

Danielle choked back her words. “A lit… tle,” she mewled.

*

“My leg’s gone to sleep,” Danielle tittered feebly.

“Mine too, are you ready to get up?”

“Yeah,” Danielle answered as she conjured up enough strength to stand up, once she was up she helped Jack up. “I wouldn’t look in the mirror,” Jack advised.

Danielle faintly smiled. “My mascara’s run and I look like a raccoon,” she said joking about her appearance.

*

“How are you feeling now?” jack probed.

Danielle smiled with relief. “A lot better, thanks Jack.”

Jack took a swig of his coffee. “Anytime you need to let fly, just tell me and we’ll do this again.”

“Okay.”

“Do you wanna watch the late movie?” Jack offered as he turned the TV on.

“Yeah, might as well,” Danielle said as she rested her head against his shoulder. A beat later he instinctively put his arm around her, smiling contentedly as her rage subsided, showing her usually untroubled demeanor.


End file.
